Timeline of Events that Happened in the Fourth Season
This chronology is a timeline of events that happened during the Fourth Season, approximately July, 2010 to June, 2011. Timeline Section heading July 2010 Jim Lee sketches Leonard at ComicCon The Good Guy Fluctuation 64. “The Robotic Manipulation” September 23, 2010 – Howard introduces the robot hand September 24, 2010 – Sheldon & Amy’s date, Howard at the emergency room 65. “The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification” Thursday, September 30, 2010 – Sheldon discusses the singularity October 1, 2010 – Sheldon & Penny go jogging October 2, 2010 – Sheldon introduces the mobile presence device October 3, 2010 – Sheldon sees Steve Wozniak October 4, 2010 – Penny sings soft kitty to the MPD 66. “The Zazzy Substitution” October 5, 2010 – Amy meets Penny October 6, 2010 – the guys meet at Penny’s apartment October 7, 2010 – Sheldon & Amy break –up October 9, 2010 – Sheldon & Penny talk in the laundry room October 10, 2010 – Sheldon buys cats October 11, 2010 – Sheldon’s Mom arrives October 12, 2010= Sheldon & Amy pay people to take cats 67. “The Hot Troll Deviation” Tuesday October 12, 2010 – Howard sees Bernadette at the Cheesecake Factory October 13, 2010 – Sheldon lets Raj buy desk, Howard talks to Penny about getting back together with Bernadette October 14, 2010 – Raj moves in desk, Howard & Bernadette meet October 15, 2010 – Sheldon & Raj’s war October 16, 2010 – Howard and Bernadette neck in the car October 17, 2010 – Sheldon wears a gas mask 68. “The Desperation Emanation” October 21, 2010 – Leonard is lonely, Sheldon asked to meet Amy’s mom October 22, 2010 – Leonard invokes girlfriend pact with Howard October 23, 2010 – Leonard’s’ date with Joy October 24, 2010 – Sheldon meets Amy’s mom 69. “The Irish Pub Formulation” October 26, 2010 – Priya arrives October 27, 2010 – lunch discussion about Priya October 28, 2010 – insect sno-cones 70. “The Apology Insuffiency” November 4, 2010 – Howard announces he’s applying for a security clearance November 5, 2010 – Agent Page visits Raj, Leonard & Sheldon November 6, 2010 – Howard doesn’t get clearance November 7, 2010 – Sheldon meets Agent Page & Neil de Grasse Tyson November 8, 2010 – Sheldon give Howard his spot 71. “The 21 Second Excitation” November 11, 2010 – Penny watches Raiders of the Lost Ark Friday Nov 12, 2010 – the guys go to see the film, the girls have a slumber party Sheldon & Leonard go to the arcade Itchy Brain Stimulation 72. “The Boyfriend Complexity” November 18, 2010 – Wyatt arrives November 19, 2010 – Wyatt leaves At Thanksgiving, 2010 Penny and Zack go to Las Vegas and think they are fake married by an Elvis impersonator, however they really are married Thanksgiving Decoupling 73. “The Alien Parasite Hypothesis” December 9, 2010 – Amy sees Zack December 10, 2010 – Zack and Amy meet 74. “The Justice League Recombination” December 16, 2010 – they are invited to New Year’s Eve party December 31, 2010 Zack is Superman at the comic book store party 75. “The Bus Pants Utilization” January 6, 2011 – Leonard gets the idea for an equation app January 7, 2011 – Sheldon is fired from the group 76. “The Love Car Displacement” Tuesday, January 18, 2011 – Penny is invited to Big Sur conference January 21, 2011 – they leave for Big Sur January 22, 2011 – the conference 77. “The Thespian Catalyst” February 3, 2011 – Sheldon lectures February 4, 2011 – Sheldon asks Penny for lessons in acting Saturday, February 5, 2011 – his first lesson February 6, 2011 – his second lesson 78. “The Benefactor Factor” February 10, 2011 – Dr. Siebert tells about a reception for donors Saturday, February 12, 2011 – the donors reception Sunday, February 13, 2011 –Leonard & Mrs. Lambert date February 14, 2011 – second Leonard & Mrs Lambert date February 15, 2011 - Leonard at Cal Tech 79. “The Cohabitation Formulation” February 17, 2011 – Howard & Bernadette argue and Leonard visits Priya February 20, 2011 – they eat at the Cheesecake factory February 21, 2011 – Howard briefly moves in with Bernadette February 22, 2011 – Sheldon and Penny share a meal 80. “The Toast Derivation” Thursday, February 24, 2011 - everyone eats at Raj’s February 25, 2011 – Sheldon’s new group of friends meet 81. “The Prestidigitation Approximation” March 10, 2011 – Howard shows card trick March 11, 2011 – Leonard tries to tell Penny to stay away March 12, 2011 – Penny interrupts Leonard & Priya’s date at restaurant March 13, 2011 – Sheldon tries card trick March 14, 2011 – Sheldon tries card trick 82. “The Zarnecki Incursion” March 31, 2011 – Sheldon’s world of warcraft account hacked April 1, 2011 – they visit the hacker and Penny kicks him in the scrotum April 2, 2011 – Penny & Priya climb the stairs in silence 83.. “The Herb Garden Germination” April 7, 2011 – Sheldon and Amy attend a lecture by Brian Greene April 8, 2011 – Sheldon and Leonard play wii archery April 9, 2011 – rumor that Bernadette is going to dump Howard April 10, 2011 – Howard says going to propose, Sheldon and Amy start rumor April 11, 2011 – Howard proposes to Bernadette and she accepts April, 2011 Penny gets a call back on hemorrhoid commercial Skank Reflex 84. “The Agreement Dissection” April 28, 2011 - Sheldon’s bathroom emergency & dancing night April 29, 2011 Sheldon blackmails Priya and Leonard 85. “The Wildebeest Implementation” May 5, 2011 – Sheldon invents 3 handed chess and dinner of Leonard, Priya, Howard & Bernadette 86. “The Engagement Reaction” May 12, 2011 – Howard and Bernadette asked about wedding plans May 13, 2011 – Howard’s Mom and Bernadette have lunch, Mrs. Wolowitz in hospital May 28, 2011 - 2 weeks later it is the end of Sheldon’s quarantine 87. “The Roommate Transmogrification” June 2, 2011 – Bernadette gets her Doctorate June 3, 2011 – Raj moves in with Sheldon, Leonard learns Priya is moving back to India June 4, 2011 – Raj & Penny emerge from Leonard’s bedroom Notes It is presumed that all episodes begin on the date they were first aired in the United States. Category:Timeline Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 4 Category:The Big Bang Theory